Dungeon Configuration
All Dungeons consist of two parts: A configuration that controls certain aspects like where it can spawn and other things, and in most cases a directory with structure files. This section is a documentation on what values are used for each generator. Dungeon Generator A dungeon generator basically is "the way the dungeon spawns". For example the nether city generator lays out a grid of platforms, connects them with roads, digs out a huge air pocket and then places the buildings. The generator for a dungeon is defined in the config via the "generator" setting. In CQR these generators exist (following show the name you have to use in the configs) * CAVERNS * NETHER_CITY * FLOATING_NETHER_CITY * TEMPLATE_SURFACE * TEMPLATE_OCEAN_FLOOR * STRONGHOLD * CLASSIC_STRONGHOLD * CASTLE * VOLCANO * GUARDED_CASTLE * SWAMP_CAVE * JUNGLE_CAVE General Settings These settings are used by all dungeons, meaning these are the sort of common sense configuration options like where it should spawn or what faction owns it. Also these settings are used by every dungeon generator * chance - the chance (as integer in percent) for the dungeon to spawn per grid position * undergroundoffset - how many blocks will be used underground, will always be interpreted as positive number * yoffset - offset from the floor, also always interpreted as positive number * allowedDims - defines the dimensions where the dungeon is allowed to spawn (e.g. 0 for overworld) * biomes - defines the biomes where the dungeon can spawn, works like in old cqc (so you can add things like "COLD" for all biomes that are considered cold or add things like "minecraft:plains", or any other biome from any other mod). Here is a list of biome types with their biomes. * unique - if the dungeon should only spawn once (currently NYI) * icon - represents the Dungeon Placer Item * dependencies - a string list of mod-id's that defines what mods need to be present for the dungeon to normally spawn * requiredDungeonsForThisToSpawn - a string list with dungeon config names (without the file extension) that need to spawn before this one * dummyReplacement - defines the inhabitants and owning faction of the dungeon, This cant be set to something like "minecraft:zombie" * replaceBanners - if the dungeon should replace all banners with the CQR-Blank pattern to the factions banner * rotateDungeon - boolean (true or false), if supported by the generator, the placed structure will be placed randomly orientated * spawnOnlyBehindWall - boolean (true or false), if the dungeon should only spawn behind the wall in the north * usecoverblock - if the dungeon should use the coverblock feature * coverblock - what cover block shall be used (e.g. minecraft:snow for snow) * buildsupportplatform - boolean (true or false), if the dungeon should reside on a support hill like in 1.7.10 cqc * supportblock - what block is the main block of the support hill (e.g. minecraft:dirt) * supportblocktop - what block will be used at the top of the support hill (e.g. minecraft:grass) * spawnAtCertainPosition - boolean (true or false) if the dungeon should spawn at one specific position (currently WIP) * spawnAt - 3 integers, splitted by ';' (e.g. 100;20;1000) - this is the position a dungeon will be forced to spawn if spawnAtCertainPosition is set to "true" * enableProtectionSystem - boolean (true or false), if the dungeon should be protected from modifications (block breaking & placing, mob spawning, explosions, etc.) * blockMining - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. This sets wether or not the protection system should deny players in the dugneon to break blocks that are not whitelisted in the main config * blockBuilding - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. This sets wether or not the protection system should deny players in the dugneon to place blocks that are not whitelisted in the main config * blockFireSpread - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. This sets wether or not the protection system should block fire spreading (NYI) * blockMobSpawning - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. This sets wether or not the protection system should disable the normal spawning of mobs in darkness (Does not affect spawners or cqr spawners) * blockExplosionTNT - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. This sets wether or not the protection system should disable TNT breaking blocks * blockExplosionOther - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. This sets wether or not the protection system should disable explosions (not from TNT) breaking blocks * ignoreNoBossOrNexus - boolean (true or false), only has an effect if enableProtectionSystem is set to true. If set to true, there will always be a protection zone, even if you cant "destroy" it by breaking the Force Field Nexus or beating the boss Caverns The caverns generator basically digs a few caves, places chests and spawners and connects them with tunnels. * minRooms - integer, how many caverns should it have at least * maxRooms - integer, how many caverns will it have at max * minY - integer, the lowest y position where it might spawn * maxY - integer, the highest y position where it might spawn * minCaveSize - integer, minimal cave size * maxCaveSize - integer, maximum cave size * minCaveHeight - integer, minimal height of caves * maxCaveHeight - integer, maximal height of caves * minRoomDistance - integer, the minimal distance between each cave and the "center" * maxRoomDistance - integer, the maximal distance between each cave and the "center" * chestChancePerRoom - integer, chance in percent for a chest to spawn per cave * buildStairs - boolean (true or false), if the dungeon should construct a ladder leading to the surface from one of the caves (atm unused) * spawnBoss - boolean (true or false), if one cave should contain a boss * placeSpawners - boolean (true or false), if there should be spawners in the caves * lootchests - boolean (true or false), if lootchests can spawn in the caves * mobname - string (e.g. minecraft:zombie), what is the mob for normal spawners in the caves * bossmobname - string (e.g. minecraft:pig), what mob will be the boss mob * floorblock - string (e.g. minecraft:ice), what block will be used as floor * airblock - string (e.g. mineraft:air), what block will be used as air block in the caves Default empty config file Nether City The nether city basically is a generator that lays out a grid, builds platforms and connects them with roads. On the platform it places buildings. And it can place spawners above the buildings for flying mobs like ghasts. Also it generates a big air bubble it will generate in. * minRowsX - integer, minimal count of rows used on the X axis * maxRowsX - integer, maximal count of rows used on the X axis * minRowsZ - integer, minimal count of rows used on the Z axis * maxRowsZ - integer, maximal count of rows used on the Z axis * posY - the y position where the platforms will be * height - integer, how many blocks will be used between the platform Y and the ceiling * spawnersAboveBuildings - boolean (true or false), if spawners should be placed above each building * createAirPocket - boolean (true or false), if it should generate an air bubble to generate in (setting this to false will speed up its generation a lot) * centralBuildingIsSpecial - boolean (true or false), if it should draw the structure files for the central building from a special folder * spawnersAreSingleUse - boolean (true or false), if all spawners (except the one in the center) should be CQR spawners (meaning they spawn exactly one mob and then disappear) * centralSpawnerIsSingleUse - same as above, but it affects the central spawner * spawnerMob - string (e.g. minecraft:ghast), what mob will be inside the spawners * centralSpawnerMob - string (e.g. minecraft:wither_boss), what mob will be inside the central spawner * bridgelengthmultiplier - double (e.g. 1.2), used to calculate the distance between the platforms and thusfar the bridge length * streetblock - string (e.g. minecraft:nether_brick), what block will be used for the platforms and bridges * floorblock - string (e.g. minecraft:lava), what block will be used for the floor (that is not the platforms or bridges) * airPocketBlock - string (e.g. minecraft:air), what block will be used as air block for the air pocket if enabled * structureFolder - what folder (relative path to the structures folder in the CQR folder) will be used as directory to search for building structure files * centralStructureFolder - same as above but only affects the central structure Default Empty config link Floating City The floating city is a generator, that generates buildings placed on circles centered around a center. These buildings sit on round islands that are hanging from thick chains. It uses all config options from the General settings (except the option for rotating buildings) Config options: * minBuildings - integer * maxBuildings - integer, has to be bigger or equal to minBuildings * minIslandDistance * maxIslandDistance * islandFloorCeilingsDistance * islandHeightVariation * yPosition * digAirCave * buildChains * structureFolder - same as in the nether city * centralStructureFolder - same as in the nether city * islandBlock * chainBlock Default Empty config file Template Surface This uses the same values as the General Settings, all are supported. Generator specific required option: * structureFolder - what folder (path relative to the structures folder in the CQR folder) the structure files are located in. Note that it also searches all subdirectories of this folder Empty config file link Template Ocean Floor This generator uses the same config option as the Template Surface. The difference is that this generator does not count water as "block", so it will always search for the highest position in an area that is not air or water (it allows you to place a structure underwater) Stronghold Stronghold (Classic / Linear) NYI Castle Volcano Guarded Castle Swamp Cave NYI Jungle Cave NYI__FORCETOC__ Category:Configuration Category:Dungeons Category:Structures